


Steve Rogers' list of things he doesn't understand: Credit Cards

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Rogers' Modern World [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has learned one thing from taking Steve to the mall: NEVER bring Steve to the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers' list of things he doesn't understand: Credit Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this wasn't as good as the last one. :P This piece was actually inspired by this piece of artwork: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m893xrIILv1rwnh8zo2_1280.png
> 
> Please enjoy :)

It was one thing to lose Captain America during a fight. It was another thing to lose Steve Rogers in a mall. In one of the situations, Tony could just connect to him through the earpiece and his worries would be settled the second he heard Steve's voice. He would tease him a bit, promise some sex later, and the star spangled man would come running up to the nearest robot/alien/terrorist and finish the job.

 

But this was not some other mission. They weren't on the battlefield. They were in Manhattan Mall and Tony was one breath short of a heart attack. He didn't know when he lost track of that man. You could spot him from a mile away what with his huge biceps and his winning smile. How could you miss him? Apparently Tony did. One minute they were walking out of the theaters after watching  **Frozen** and the next thing he knew he was yelling for Captain America in the toy store.

 

If it already didn't sound ridiculous, he had the god of mischief and a gamma radiation expert helping him. They had been wandering the endless shelves of toys for over an hour, calling out the name of a full grown man. Why in a toy store? Why couldn't he have gotten lost in the food court instead? At least he knew what food Steve would go for first.

 

"Any luck between you two?" Tony asked through the earpiece, although it made it look like he was talking to thin air. That earned him a few weird stares from both children and adults. Well screw them all, he was trying to find his child of a boyfriend. "Nothing in the action figure section." came Bruce's worried tone from the earpiece and it did nothing to calm Tony's racing heart.

 

"No sign of Rogers at the board games section. Have you tried the stuffed toys?" came Loki's voice and Tony rolled his eyes at that. "Steve? Into stuffed toys? Give me a break, mischief man." 

 

"I will take that as a compliment mainly because it is not up to par with any of your previous insults."

 

"Whatever. Keep searching." Trust Loki to get on his already frayed nerves. Despite his initial judgement, he wandered into the stuffed toys section and was greeted with a faceful of teddy bears. "What the fu--" Tony looked at the pile of teddy bears at his feet, picking up a Captain America one. It had the shield, the spangly outfit and its fur was even the same color as Steve's hair.

 

Steve.

 

Tony looked up from the Cap bear to see, lo and behold, Steve with his arms full of not only teddy bears but other stuffed animals. And he was wearing a hat with moose antlers. Steve Rogers was wearing moose antlers. He really needs to give up drinking, it was starting to mess with his brain. "Tony! Credit cards are amazing!" The super soldier never looked younger than in that exact moment and Tony would know. But Tony, for once, didn't want to know.

 

The next moment he was being pulled up to a standing position, the stuffed animals pooling around his feet. "I didn't know that these little plastic cards held so much money!" Steve's face was lit up like Christmas as he brandished one of Tony's credit cards in front of him. Oh right, he gave that to Steve to look after. That was a bad idea. Yup. He's never giving Steve credit cards ever again.

 

"You didn't buy all of this... already did you?" Tony asked, picking up a stuffed giraffe. Steve looked at him like he just came out of the nut house. He might as well be in the nut house. "Aren't you supposed to do that with credit cards? Buy stuff?"

 

"Yes but..."

 

Steve's face fell in realization and he looked down at all the toys at his feet. "I upset you." Great, now Tony felt like a complete asshole. Steve's kicked puppy expression should not have made him feel like melting in a puddle of goo. It was not his ocean blue eyes that made him call over a shop attendant and ask for a cart. It wasn't the way that Steve's smile lit up the room when he placed all of his toys in the cart. Nope. It was none of that. Absolutely not.

 

Loki and Bruce caught up to them just when Tony picked up the Captain America bear and handed it to Steve. "You might want to hold on to that one." His boyfriend enthusiastically grabbed the bear and held it to his chest tightly. "You two had fun?" Loki picked up a green octopus from Steve's overflowing cart of toys and craddled it in his hands. Bruce did the same with a bear wearing a lab coat.

 

"You can have those if you want them. I have enough." Steve offered to the two men, still holding his Captain America bear.

 

Before Loki or Bruce could answer, Steve pulled Tony into an almost bone crushing hug. "Thank you." he whispered in the billionaire's hair and all Tony could do was hug him back. They went home afterwards, the other three Avengers choosing not to comment on the mountain of stuffed toys that rolled out of the elevator. 

 

Even if both of them wouldn't admit it, Loki and Bruce kept their stuffed animals by their bedside every night. A reminder of the hectic yet heartwarming day at the mall. But if there was one thing Tony Stark learned from taking Steve to the mall:

 

Never take Steve to the mall.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open for any suggestions for this series. I'm free the entire month :)


End file.
